Backup's Dark Revenge
by XHelloXGoodbyeX
Summary: Beyond Birthday's story
1. Chapter 1

It's...so...SHORT! I promise the others are longer, since this is just the preface

anyways YES A BEYOND STORY XD about him and his life, I mean his WHOLE LIFE from Wammy House to the moment he died in jail, all his thoughts, feelings, ALL OF IT! so yeah ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Idon'townityoucan'tproveitthankyoumoveon

* * *

Beyond Birthday, B, Backup, his many names, yet none know the name given to him at birth, nor do most really care what he is called.

He named himself Beyond Birthday for the sole reason that he was born with "The sight" of the Shinigami.

This sight was the ability to see ones name and lifespan of anyone he could see.

This ability cursed him his whole life, from the time he learned to read, his ability foretold when his father would be attacked by a thug and die, and when his mother would die in a horrible train crash.

He lived a depressing life, but who could blame him?

But beside this fact , he lived a fairly normal life until his parents horrible deaths.

Beyond, being an only child, was given all the love a parent could give.

His family wasn't rich, but he was still given toys on his birthday and Christmas and the occasional treat.

He never argued with his parents, instead tried to be happy.

His parents wouldn't be with him very much longer anyways.

He was home school till the age of eight.

His parents realized early on that Beyond didn't do well with other people, he seemed afraid and jumpy in large groups.

This struck home when they met his Kindergarten teacher, and he wouldn't go into the room, repeating over and over the same thing.

"I don't like what happens when the numbers run out"

"I don't like what happens when the numbers run out"

Later that day, that same teacher died in a car accident.

His parents now understood what he meant when he said what he did.

By the age of eight, both of his parents had past on, and since none of his relatives wanted or had room for the boy, Beyond was moved from Orphanage to foster home and back.

By the age of ten, he had a hardened heart and a burden he didn't want to carry anymore.

The day he arrived at Wammy house he was told that he was to be trained to become L's Successor, if A failed in doing so.

He was called B, B for backup, nothing more.

From then on the boy was Backup, not Beyond.

His heart grew even colder with this name, this awful name. It became so cold, that nothing mattered, nothing…

But proving his worth to L.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond's POV if you couldn't tell

Beyond has a sad outlook on the world, but with 'the sight' can ya blaim him? he's only 10 or 11 here

Disclaimer: Idon'townityoucan'tproveitmovealong

* * *

They say it's just human nature. If so, I hate the fact that I, Beyond Birthday, am human. Humans a greedy, all the care about is themselves. They push all their hurting onto other, not caring how it hurts that person as long as they no longer have to worry.

It angers me how humans take a person and put them up on a pedestal and worship him like he's some God, and then give him every one of their problems, and believe since he is God in the human flesh, he won't complain.

Why must we be like this? Why….

I guess I'm no better. I worship L like a God, yet I know he is no more than a man, and he is not much older than me, and I'm not even considered a man, still a while before I'm more than a boy.

So my God is just a boy, yet everyone in the whole world begs him to take their cases, cases of murder and crime, thinking that he is the great detective who works for God.

So why are they training us to become the next L? If he is God then he'll live forever! Don't Hero's who are Gods live forever

But…as L has said to A and I multiple times….

Legends live forever, and Legend's are not man.

It was late, I could tell by the quiet of the halls, the creaking of the old orphanage as it shifted in the cold night, the light breathing of my roommate, A, as he slept, curled around his pillow, wrapped up in his blankets. He would, again, need help getting up in the morning.

I smiled, turning over in my bed, closing my eyes. Would it be tomorrow? No…tomorrow we had no school. It would be Sunday, when most of us are at the church building for the Sunday sessions of the Catholic religion all the orphans are forced into.

I wouldn't be going, I'll fake sick if I must. I will be here when A dies, no matter the death I will watch.

My first love will not die with out me seeing.

I turned again at the thought. Not at the thought of A dying, I've lived with that since I was born.

It was that he was my first love. Wasn't it wrong to be in love with one of your own gender? Does is matter? I don't care if it does, A is and will be my first love forever, my first friend as well.

I closed my eyes. Sleep would help me rest my tired mind. The last thing I heard was the slow breathing of A in his sleep, and I smiled as sleep overcame my mind, turning my eyelids dark.

"B! Wake up sleepy-head!"

I growled at whoever is was calling my name. "Come on, Church already started, so they aren't going to send you off," the voice laughed.

I opened my eyes, glaring a Linda. "Where's A?" I mumbled, sitting up. "I don't know, haven't seen him all morning, well, since Breakfast," Linda said thoughtfully.

I mumbled something and got out of bed, fixing my black shirt and shorts. "I'm going to go look for him, tell me if you see him," I said, walking out of the room. Linda nodded.

Linda may be the youngest, and a girl, but she's the only one that I can trust, well, besides A.

I searched the whole day, yet nothing came up. Finally around 3 Linda came running toward me.

"B! A's in your guy's room, and he won't come out!" she cried.

I booted it to my room, pulling on the door knob. "A! A! A open up!" I yelled thru the door. He didn't open, he didn't reply. I pulled out my key to the room, quickly unlocking the door, and pushing it open.

What met me made me stomach clench, and before I knew what was going on, I was backing up, sliding down the wall, crying, screaming, throwing up my stomach's contents, and staring at what was there.

_This can't be! This can't be! No! No!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE XD

this one was actally VERY SAD to write, but so it must be...

Disclaimer: idon'townityoucan'tproveitmovealong

Linda stared at me, eyes wide. "B….B what is it?" she asked, coming closer to me. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "Stay where you are Linda! Don't come closer! Don't see this!"

She blinked. "W-w-what?!" she asked. I stood, shaking, and walked slowly into the room. _He hung himself…._ I thought. _What a way to go. _I hadn't expected him to die _this way._ He had hung himself from the light with a rope he obviously got somewhere else. His face was covered with his blanket.

I touched his skin, it was still warm. "A….," I whispered. I looked up, and, against my better judgment, pulled the blanket off. His face was un-expectantly calm. Above his head I now saw his name….but they numbers were not there. "Aaron Applebottem…," I murmured to his body. As if to respond, his neck cracked. I shivered, thanking whatever God there was that I hadn't heard the snap that killed my beloved A.

I climbed up on the bed, and tried to untie the rope. My hands shook to much, so I took out a pocket knife we kept in a drawer, and cut him loose. I dragged his body to his bed, unwrapping the rope from his neck and laying him out on the bed, covering him with the blanket.

"B…" I heard Linda call. "I'm coming out Linda," I called. I walked over to the closet, taking out some new clothes, and with one last look at A's body, I walked out of the room, closing the door. Linda looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"He's dead….isn't he.." she whispered. I blinked, nodding. "You, go wash up and get changed, I'll call Rodger," she said, walking down the hall.

* * *

Rodger shed a single tear when he saw A's body. A single tear! No more than that for him? I was disgusted by the fact, that all A got out of him was a tear! Rodger called L later that night. L would arrive in two days for the funeral.

I heard whispers around the orphanage about A for the days fallowing. The one that made me the angriest was about how A was only on his way to Hell, for no one who killed themselves was pure enough for Heaven.

L showed up Friday. A died Wednesday, the funeral was Sunday. L came to talk to me that night.

"Beyond?" He called into my room. "L," I mumbled the greeting. "I heard that you were the one to find the body," he said in a low voice. I looked up at him. He was obviously no older than 16. He stood slightly bending forward. His black hair was messy, and his eyes where large, like Panda eyes.

He obviously got little sleep.

"Yeah? What about it," I mumbled. "I knew it was going to happen." He gave me a strange look. "How? Did Aaron tell you?" he asked. I shook me head. "No…I just…kinda know these things."

"Why didn't you tell anyone then?" L asked. "You can stop what destiny already fated," I replied. "You can try," L replied. "It's murder to try!" I yelled. I then buried my head into my knees. I heard L walk out. It was going to be a long, long weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is probably going FINALLY~!

Anyways HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR~!

I'll try to update faster on these I promise!

Disclaimer: Idon'townityoucan'tproveitmovealong

* * *

A's funeral dragged on for what seemed forever. I had my head buried in my knees most of it. Roger had asked me to speak, but I flat out refused.

What could I say? I knew he was going to die? That everyone dies? That I once again lost someone I had let in?

Like hell I could do that.

After the funeral, later than night, L came to talk to me again. I pushed him away with the same scorn as I had before, telling him that I was fine and just needed to be left alone.

Why does he care? No one cares for B! I'm just back-up! And yet…I still want to be just like him.

No, not just like him. Better. I understand more than he ever will! He's a detective, he investigates death. I know death! L lets people in, but I won't. I'll always be alone, I will never let anyone into my life again. Not Linda, not Roger.

But, maybe, I will let L in.

This perfect man-boy. He's so perfect, but understands nothing.

But I do. I know so much more than he ever will. But how to show him this? How to get his attention? I will have to find out a way…

"B? Good morning!"

I groaned, pulling the covers over my eyes. "Go away Linda…" I mumbled. Linda poked me. "Get up sleepy head!" she said.

The thoughts from the night before flashed into my mind. They were just rants of a tired mind right? Leaving Linda? Yeah right, Linda was my best friend….

I threw the blanket off of me, making sure it hit Linda. She squealed, and I chuckled. "B! That wasn't nice!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you," I replied, and dashed down the hall with her after me.


End file.
